Billiards
by prettykurama
Summary: ONE SHOT! Tony and Ziva go out for the night to have some fun. What happens when Ziva makes a bet with Tony?


**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, or these characters. If I did Tony and Ziva would already be together! I am just borrowing them for a short while.**

**A/N: Ok so first off if any of you have read my Glee stories I am truly sorry for never getting back to them I have just lost inspiration for them. **

**Here is my new story for NCIS and it's all TIVA! Hope you all enjoy!**

It is just a casual night out. We have one at least every week. We decided to go to a pool house and have some fun. She is extra flirty tonight for some reason. Her hair is down and curly just the way I like it. She is wearing a maroon low cut v-neck shirt that showed off her chest just right. Her jeans are a dark color and they are extremely tight I'm not sure how she is even able to move in them. Every time she bends over to take a shot her shirt rides up and shows off the dimples on her back. Which is making it even more difficult for me to think then it already is.

"What do you say we make this interesting?" She asks chalking the end of her pool stick and looking at me very seductively.

"I think you have had too much to drink." I answer taking another sip of my scotch.

"Come on Tony, it could be fun. I will only bet you 20 dollars a game. Promise and I have barely had anything to drink. " She says leaning over the end of the table so her chest is facing me. The angle I have at the moment is allowing me to look directly down her shirt. I was wrong 5 years ago when I said this sight wasn't worth dying over because it defiantly is.

"See something you like Tony?" she asks standing back up.

"Well actually Ziva I do." I tell her matching the smirk that's on her face.

"Good, so how about our bet, twenty dollars if I win the next game and if I lose I will owe you 20 dollars." She offers holding out a 20 dollar bill.

"Fine, I'll take you up on that bet, but just to warn you I'm very skilled at billiards." I inform her picking up the chalk and lightly coating the end of my pool stick.

"We will see about that." She teases grabbing the cue ball and running along the table as she walks closer to me. She's standing in front of me one hand holding her pool stick while the other is still on the cue ball holding it in place on the table. Her chest is less than an inch away from touching mine. She's arching her back just slightly so her chest is even closer than it should be. She flips her hair over her shoulder by flicking her head to the side. She looks up at me and smiles.

"You want to start?" she asks the smile never leaving her face.

"No please ladies first." I respond stepping to the side and holding out my arm to allow her to pass.

"I never knew you were such a gentleman Tony." She jokes walking past me to put the ball where she wants it. I walk to the other side of the table to rack up the rest of the balls.

"Start whenever you're ready sweet cheeks." I flash the famous DiNozzo smile that usually has the women falling all over me. It's a shame that it doesn't have the same effect on her as it does other women, it's like she's immune to it.

She takes her shot and she gets two striped balls in opposite pockets.

"Lucky shot." I tell her as she saunters over towards me to take another shot. I can't help but notice her hips swinging from side to side as she walks closer to me. She doesn't answer she just continues to walk towards me. She squeezes herself between me and the table and bends over rubbing her butt along my leg. As much as I want to grab hold of her hips and keep her there I can't. I take a step away to get some distance between us. I notice the glance that she sends over her shoulder which means she only did that to get a reaction out of me.

"You think you're so clever… well just to let you know sweet cheeks two can play at this game." My hands fall upon her hips to bring her closer as I lean over her body, my chest pressed to her back and I whisper into her ear while she is still bent over the table. I slide my fingers under the hem of her shirt to feel the smooth silkiness of her skin under my finger tips. Her muscles tense under my hand and I can tell she's trying to focus on her shot. Just to throw her off even more I blow little puffs of air into her ear. She pauses and rubs her ear against her shoulder. Right when she is about to take the shot I nibble on the tip of her ear once and it's enough to throw of her shot. I let go of her and stand back. She's going to kill me for that. She stands back up and turns around to look at me but instead of fire I see something I haven't seen in her eyes in a long time.

"You're lucky there are people here." She says. But I can tell that she will not hurt me no matter what she says. Her mouth may be saying one thing but her eyes are telling me the exact opposite. She enjoyed my touch as much as she wants to deny it I know she can't.

"Yeah, yeah, my turn." I say walking over to take my shot. The game continues on and every time she takes a shot I run my hand across her back or I stand directly behind her and lean over her body to whisper something into her ear. When it's my turn to shoot, she will either stand next to me to run her hand along my thigh, or she'll bend down on the other side of the table so when I look up I see directly down her shirt, or she'll stretch a certain way so her shirt rides up showing off her toned stomach.

It's my turn once again and we are both shooting for the 8 ball. She is standing next to me this time and her lips are hovering next to my ear. I can feel her hand on my back and her warm breath on my ear.

"Sink it Tony, you only have one chance to get it in. Make sure it's a good one. It's your last chance Tony are you going to go for it or not?" she is basically panting these words in my ear. She ran her hand up my back all the way up to play with my hair. I can't take it anymore. All the touching and whispering and being close enough to have her and not being able to, is too much. She's right it's my last chance and I'm going for it. In that moment I drop my pool stick and wrap my arm around her waist. Pulling l her close I crash my lips on to hers. She doesn't hesitate to return the kiss. Her arms are around my neck pulling me even closer the second she responds to the kiss. She jumps up and wraps her legs around my waist and I place my hands on her thighs directly under her butt to hold her up. Her tongue runs along my lips and I open giving in to her request. The kiss continues until my lungs are screaming at me for oxygen. She pulls away panting and smiling.

"Well, it looks like you made a good one." she says staying in my arms.

"Stop talking." I demand closing the distance between us once again. It didn't occur to me until after I heard the applause that we are still in the middle of the pool hall. Well it looks like they get a free show tonight.

**A/N: Ok so I didn't really have an ending planned for this so if it seems wrong I'm sorry. I got this idea off watching an Ugly Betty episode. So I really hoped you liked it. Reviews make me happy!**


End file.
